Saigo no Sukoa
In Daath, Luke and Tear are reunited with Anise, who gets them an audience with Ion. Jade and Guy are already there, and Luke asks if Asch has been by. They tell them about the Planet Storm's activity increasing, which was Van's original plan, and the missing sword. Jade and Luke reveal that Dist escaped from prison and rescued Mohs from the ship carrying him to trial. Malkuth's troops was attacked by unknown forces carrying the Kimlascan banner. General Frings was fatally wounded, but made it back to rport that the troops had empty eyes as if they were dead. The group agrees they should go to speak with King Inogbert about someone framing Kimlasca. Anise attempts to discourage him from going, then runs from the room and asks them to go on without her. Outside, they run into Natalia who came to ask Ion to officially complain about Malkuth's forces attacking Kimlasca. They explain the apparent framing to her, and Jade believes they may be replicas to impersonate both kingdoms to restart the war. As they speak, Tear collapses from her worsening condition because of the miasma built up in her body. Ion says he could remove it, but that there is a problem. Before he can explain, Anise runs in and tells them miasma is everywhere then drags him from the room. Outside, Anise and Ion are gone, and they find Arietta who begs them to save Ion from Anise, explaining that Anise has taken Ion to the Sephiroth in the cathedral to read the Seventh Fonstone, which would kill Ion. The group finds them with Mohs where they learn that Anise has been spying for Mohs because he is holding her parents hostage. Mohs and Anise escape through a passageway with Ion, with Arietta managing to pass through the door before it closes. The others are confronted by a group of replicas of people they knew, including one of Guy's sister. Tear uses a fonic hymn to put them to sleep, but it causes her to get collapse again. On Anise's doll they find a letter from her apologizing and telling them how to reach the Sephiroth. They quickly travel to Mount Zaleho, where Ion is reading the score. After they dispose of Moh's troops, Luke rushes to stop Ion from reading anymore of the score. Ion continues reading the score to Luke regardless, before the fonstone shatters and Mohs escapes. When finished, Ion reveals to Luke he read the score for him as a way to help him see his own path in life. As a final act, Ion transfers the miasma out of Tear's body into his own. Before dying, Ion tells Anise he understood why she had to do what she did, calling her his "most cherished" before his fonon's dissipate and he vanishes. Back at Daath, Anise explains to Luke that her actions were because her parents were tricked by Mohs, who used their financial debts to force Anise into his slavery. Luke holds her as she cries over Ion. Category:Episodes